My Gundam World
by Side3
Summary: UA La colonie spatiale Side 3 a gagné son indépendance face à une Terre en proie aux luttes intestines. Un nouvel ordre global se dessine.


En ces temps futurs, l'humanité avait tourné ses espoirs de survie vers l'espace. Les nations s'étaient regroupées en deux grands blocs continentaux, la Fédération Panaméricaine et l'Alliance Eurasienne, afin de rassembler les ressources nécessaires à la colonisation de l'espace. Sept grands ensembles de colonies, nommés Sides, furent établis autour des points de Lagrange, points d'orbite stable autour de l'orbite lunaire.

Les diverses constructions engloutissaient des ressources considérables, la rivalité était tendue entre les deux blocs et des conflits locaux éclataient souvent. Dans l'escalade des conflits, les colonies spatiales furent durement mises à contribution, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles, Side 3, décide de se rebeller ouvertement et proclame son indépendance. Face à la réaction armée de l'Alliance Eurasienne, Side 3 lança une arme d'un genre nouveau : les mobile-suits, des espèces de robots géants pilotés à forme humanoïde, inspirés des machines de construction spatiale.

Cet évènement fut comme un coup de tonnerre résonnant à travers l'espace et jusque sur la Terre, poussant plusieurs autres colonies à rejoindre le mouvement et ainsi se dégager des troubles des gouvernements terriens. Ces derniers ne purent contenir la vague de rébellion excepté autour des astéroïdes militaires de Solomon et Luna II. Un groupe officieux, l'Anti-Earth Union Group, se forma dans les colonies ayant pu conquérir leur autonomie dans le but de délivrer le reste de l'espace de la mainmise terrienne, soutenue en cela par la nouvelle république de Zeon, constituée sur Side 3.

Pour les terriens, l'espace était devenu un endroit dangereux, hors de tout contrôle. Face à l'émergence de ce nouveau péril, ils se devaient de réagir.

**I**

Le convoi SX-27 des forces spatiales de la Fédération Panaméricaine avait quitté Luna II dans le plus grand secret. Il se composait d'un transporteur Colombus escorté par trois croiseurs Salamis, le Boston, le Manaus et le Santiago, plus 9 mobile-pods Ball et 6 chasseurs Saberfish embarqués. Un bien faible contingent pour accompagner ce qui passait pour être le projet militaire le plus capital de la Fédération, songeait le commandant de l'escorte depuis le Boston, mais on pensait qu'un convoi plus important aurait inévitablement attiré l'attention des corsaires des colonies indépendantes, voire même de leur supporter, la soi-disant république de Zeon, ainsi avait-on misé sur la discrétion.

La surface bleutée de la Terre s'étalait sous les yeux de l'équipage, il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant l'arrivée au point où ils pourraient lancer le Heavy Landing Vehicle contenant la cargaison si spéciale vers l'Amérique du Sud. La lueur du soleil se répandait peu à peu autour de la courbe terrestre, lentement, puis elle se fit soudain plus rapide, jusqu'à devenir éblouissante.

L'instant d'après, une explosion retentit à bord de la coque du Santiago : il avait été touché par un tir de méga particules. Aussitôt, les Saberfish décollèrent en urgence du Colombus pour trouver le vaisseau agresseur, tandis que les Ball se détachaient des deux Salamis restants. A peine ces derniers avaient-ils corrigé leur position pour se tourner dans la direction présumée de l'agresseur qu'une seconde salve vint écraser le pont du Santiago, le rendant définitivement hors de combat. Les Salamis tentèrent de riposter, mais en l'absence d'une détection précise de l'ennemi, leurs tirs furent approximatifs.

Le rapport des Saberfish arriva alors : ''Vaisseau de classe Musai, IFF inconnu''. Un corsaire. Les Saberfish demandèrent l'autorisation de l'engager, demande qui fut rejetée, car le convoi avait un problème...

Trois problèmes, plus précisément. Trois mobile-suits Zaku IIF avaient surgi sous le Manaus, un blanc, un rouge et un noir. Le premier frappa les réacteurs du vaisseau d'une roquette de 280mm tandis que les Ball l'accompagnant étaient abattus par les mitrailleuses de 120mm des deux autres. Il lança ensuite une seconde roquette sous la proue du vaisseau que les autres achevèrent à coups de hache thermique.

Ne restait plus que le Boston, qui tourna tous ses canons vers les Zaku dans un vain espoir de les tenir à l'écart du précieux Colombus. Le Zaku blanc ajustait sa visée sur le Boston, quand il fut intercepté par les Saberfish, enfin de retour. Le Zaku noir partit à la rescousse de son camarade et le dernier se lança seul sur le Boston.

Canons d'autodéfense et missiles se déchargèrent furieusement sur le Zaku, mais il semblait insaisissable, manoeuvrant avec une vitesse et une dextérité hors du commun. Il se planta sur le pont du Salamis, écrasant ses tourelles légères et lança sa hache sur la tourelle principale pour s'en débarrasser. Le commandant du Boston vit avec effroi le monoeye du mobile-suit toiser le pont du vaisseau avant de se tourner vers le Colombus. Il assista alors avec impuissance à la scène : le Zaku vida implacablement son chargeur sur le transporteur, le réduisant à l'état de gruyère. Alors que le tir cessa, le temps de réapprovisionner la mitrailleuse, un HLV s'échappa du Colombus et fonça vers la Terre. Le Zaku le prit pour cible sitôt son arme rechargée, mais ne put l'atteindre. Dans le même temps, le Zaku noir s'était débarrassé des Saberfish et avait saisi le bazooka du blanc pour achever le Boston avant de rejoindre le rouge. Ce dernier posa la main sur son épaule afin de permettre aux pilotes de communiquer.

_ Le HLV s'est échappé, dit le pilote du premier.  
_ Alors on le laisse filer ? répondit le second, avec amertume.  
_ Non, mais pour ça, on va avoir besoin du Komusai. Allons d'abord récupérer Vlad et rentrons au Guernica.

*  
* *

Le Guernica, vaisseau de classe Musai, avait été construit par la colonie dissidente Side 3, rebaptisée depuis république de Zeon, ayant pour tâche de transporter des Mobile Suits au combat, puis de les soutenir au moyen de canons à méga particules et de missiles, également doté d'une navette Komusai capable de rentrer dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Initialement connu sous le nom de Ramiel, il fut vendu et rebaptisé après la fin de la guerre d'indépendance à une compagnie de transport de Side 6, officiellement en tant qu'escorteur de vaisseaux de commerce. En réalité, il faisait partie d'un protocole secret visant à doter l'Anti-Earth Union Group de corsaires destinés à perturber les activités des gouvernements terriens et réduire leur influence dans l'espace, garantissant ainsi la liberté des colonies. Le vaisseau fut confié au capitaine Aleksander Raievsky, habitué de la navigation spatiale des convois marchands et désireux de défendre la cause des colonies, tout comme son équipage.

Pour l'heure, il avait retrouvé le pilote du Zaku noir dans le hangar du vaisseau, où il venait juste de rentrer.

_ Charles, comment va Vlad ? lui demanda-t-il.  
_ Un peu sonné, mais vivant, lui répondit ce dernier. Mieux que son Zaku, en tout cas.  
_ Le lieutenant Ramcke t'a parlé de notre plan pour la suite ?  
_ Ex-lieutenant, souligna Charles avec agacement. S'il faisait encore partie de l'armée eurasienne, je l'aurai descendu depuis longtemps.  
_ Ca n'empêche qu'il a plus d'entraînement et d'expérience que toi, tu n'es qu'un gamin en comparaison, même à 25 ans.  
_ Ouais je sais, s'emporta le pilote, mais j'ai jamais pu blairer les officiers, toutes armées confondues, alors on pourrait éviter de mentionner ce détail, non ?  
_ Peu importe, soupira le capitaine. Donc, il t'a mis au courant ou pas ?  
_ Non, ronchonna-t-il, ça n'a pas l'air de l'intéresser de me tenir au courant.  
_ Je vais attendre qu'il soit là, histoire de faire le point.

Le Zaku rouge finit par rentrer à son tour, portant avec lui ce qui restait du blanc. Ce dernier avait le dos couvert d'impacts de 25mm, il avait également perdu la moitié du bras gauche et la jambe droite était sur le point de se détacher. Les pilotes s'extirpèrent de leurs machines respectives et virent rejoindre le capitaine.

_ Oskar Ramcke et Vladimir Sokolov au rapport, capitaine.  
_ Détendez-vous Oskar, nous sommes civils après tout, répondit Raievsky avant de se tourner vers le second pilote. Ca ira pour piloter le Komusai, Vlad ?  
_ Si on évite de me tirer dessus, ça peut aller, répondit ce dernier sans grand enthousiasme.  
_ Bon, quel est le plan maintenant ? demanda Charles.  
_ Nous allons descendre sur Terre afin de récupérer la cargaison, expliqua Oskar. Pour cela, nous nous joindrons au Front de Libération Africain afin de repousser les renforts que l'ennemi ne manquera pas d'envoyer.  
_ On sait au moins où le HLV doit atterrir ?  
_ D'après nos derniers calculs, il devrait tomber quelque part au nord-est du fleuve Sénégal, intervint Raievsky. La Fédération maintient une flotte autour des îles du Cap Vert, il faudra vous attendre à une réaction rapide de leur part. Et en même temps, l'Europe n'est pas très loin non plus…  
_ Nous mettrons au point les derniers détails en route. Des questions ? demanda Oskar aux autres pilotes.  
Ceux-ci n'en ayant pas, ils allèrent tous trois rejoindre le Komusai que l'équipage du vaisseau était en train de finir de préparer pour le voyage. Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, le Komusai fut détachée du vaisseau et entama sa descente sur Terre.

*  
* *

Lors de la descente du Komusai, les trois hommes étudièrent la situation. Un convoi d'avions cargo lourds escorté par divers avions de combat de la Fédération était sur le point d'arriver au point d'atterrissage présumé du HLV depuis l'Ouest, tandis qu'une force mixte comprenant avions, blindés et mobile-suits du FLA arrivait depuis l'Est. Les Fédéraux envoyaient leurs chasseurs-bombardiers Fly Mantha et leurs intercepteurs Tin Cod à la rencontre des forces du FLA tout en déployant des chars T-61 et des lance-missiles Fanfan autour du HLV.

Charles proposa de larguer les Zaku depuis le Komusai pour tomber directement sur les cargos Medea afin d'empêcher les Fédéraux de récupérer leur cargaison, mais Vlad souligna que les MS risqueraient de se retrouver encerclés par les chars une fois qu'ils auraient touché le sol. Oskar fit remarquer que si les Medea parvenaient à s'échapper avec la cargaison, toute l'opération tombait à l'eau, mais il reconnut néanmoins qu'il fallait garantir la sécurité des MS une fois à terre, en conséquence de quoi, il opta pour une solution mixte : Charles s'occuperait des Medea, puisque c'était son idée, tandis qu'il le couvrirait lui-même depuis l'Ouest.

Les deux pilotes rejoignirent leurs MS quand brusquement, le Komusai fit une embardée.

_ Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Vlad ? hurla Charles.  
_ Je crois qu'on est repéré, lui répondit-il avec nervosité, il y a un paquet de Tin Cod qui s'amènent.  
_ Les Feds doivent avoir un avion-radar dans le coin, remarqua Oskar. Calme toi, Vlad. Pour l'instant, il faut amener Charles à la verticale des Medea.  
_ En un seul morceau, si possible, ajouta Charles.

Vlad parvint tant bien que mal à ajuster la trajectoire du Komusai en évitant les missiles tirés de loin et put lâcher le Zaku de Charles, qui vint s'abattre sur le dos d'un Medea dont il se mit à écraser le cockpit à coups de hache avant de tirer sur les autres tout en se laissant dériver sur l'avion en perdition. Visant les moteurs, les obus de 120mm transformèrent chacun des avions cargo en torches venant s'écraser dans le sable.

Au sol, la situation était confuse : Oskar avait abattu l'avion-radar Dish lors de son atterrissage et détruisait les chars un par un en changeant de position constamment, tandis qu'un groupe de Zaku du FLA avait percé le périmètre de l'autre côté, les avions qui tentaient de bombarder à basse altitude étaient repoussés par les mitrailleuses des Zaku. L'affrontement avait pris le visage d'un exercice de tir et d'esquive quand soudain un rayon de lumière mauve zébra l'atmosphère en direction de l'est. Presque aussitôt, un Zaku du FLA se vit traversé de part en part et s'effondra. Près du HLV, un mobile-suit noir et menaçant se tenait debout, une machine d'un genre nouveau dont le nom allait retentir pendant bien des années, un Gundam.

_ Oskar, t'as vu ça ? s'exclama Charles dans la radio de son Zaku.  
_ Utilise les codes quand on est en mission, Kuroi Ryuu, lui répondit sèchement ce dernier.  
_ Mais merde, il a un canon à méga particules, faut le descendre !  
_ T'affole pas, essaie plutôt de l'attirer vers moi, dit-il calmement tout en cachant son Zaku derrière une dune.

Alors que le Gundam continuait tranquillement à abattre les Zaku venant de l'est, Charles se mit à faire de grands bonds avec son Zaku tout en arrosant le MS ennemi. Ce dernier tourna la tête et riposta avec les deux canons Vulcan de 60mm qui s'y trouvaient sans bouger pour autant, si bien que lorsque Charles vint rejoindre la position d'Oskar, le Gundam se contenta de balayer la dune directement. Les deux hommes décidèrent alors de se séparer et d'attaquer depuis deux angles différents, mais les obus de 120mm s'avéraient inefficaces. Les Zaku eux-mêmes manoeuvraient lourdement et auraient constitué des cibles faciles si les forces du FLA n'avaient pas retenu l'attention du Gundam. Devant son impuissance à endommager véritablement son ennemi, Charles finit par lâcher sa mitrailleuse et à se jeter à corps perdu sur lui. Ce dernier retourna précipitamment son fusil à méga particules et lui arracha une jambe d'un seul tir. Sur le point de tomber, Charles poussa sur ses réacteurs et vint percuter le Gundam, l'entraînant à terre. Il descendit alors de son MS, pistolet au poing, et chercha le dispositif d'ouverture de secours du cockpit du Gundam. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il put ouvrir la porte et découvrit le pilote évanoui suite à une commotion cérébrale. Il lui ôta son casque, révélant ainsi un visage de fille adolescente.

_ Faut pas traîner dans le coin, lui dit Oskar qui l'avait rejoint entre-temps.  
_ Une gamine, se répétait Charles. Le dernier prototype de mobile-suit haute technologie et piloté par une gamine…  
_ Kuroi, on ne sait pas quand les Feds vont riposter, il faut faire vite !  
_ Des nouvelles de Vlad… enfin je veux dire Shiroi Fushichou ? lui demanda-t-il tout en extirpant la pilote de son siège.  
_ Aucune, je pense que le Komusai n'a pas tenu face aux Tin Cod, répondit-il tout en scrutant le ciel. Par contre, je vois des traînées de condensation, je pense que ça doit être des bombardiers lourds.  
_ Comme ils ne peuvent pas récupérer le matériel, ils vont l'ensevelir sous les bombes… Mais avec le flingue de cette machine, on pourrait les descendre !

Mais alors qu'il se préparait à monter dans le Gundam, des explosions et des colonnes de fumée noire emplirent le ciel. Une masse sombre de la taille d'un vaisseau déchaînait un orage de feu sur la formation de bombardiers sans défense. Les deux hommes contemplèrent le spectacle avec fascination avant de voir le vaisseau descendre dans leur direction alors que les forces du FLA les rejoignaient également.

*  
* *


End file.
